


【三和櫂准】Desire Link

by Kirie990420



Series: Card Fight!! Vanguard [3]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirie990420/pseuds/Kirie990420
Summary: 准发觉了三和对櫂的感觉，于是决定推三和一把。——以得到櫂的身体的形式。
Relationships: Miwa Taishi/Mutsuki Jun/Kai Toshiki
Series: Card Fight!! Vanguard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212698





	【三和櫂准】Desire Link

被Reverse之后的世界与之前所看到的事物有些许不同。就好比世界是一张卡片，而准从前看到的只是它的表面。作为里Fight之王，他居然从未触到过这层“内里”一样的存在。即使只要稍微转一下头，就会发现那是多么顺其自然的事物。——就比如，三和的心。

他们三个人现在住在櫂家里。虽然大部分时候他们都不在，偶尔才会有三个人都在的时候。三和总是和櫂共同行动。在Reverse之后，三和与准之间的对话变得多见起来，除此之外，与之前相比，三和似乎没有什么改变。

三和总是在櫂的背后守望着櫂。这是准从初次见面开始就知道的事情。之前，三和的心情就像在迷雾中一样，让准读不透。但是，在Reverse的那一刻，准就好像雾气被阳光驱散一样，完全看透了三和的心：他那一颗一直沉默着的、饱含对櫂的心意的心。

他们三人现在住在櫂的家中。櫂不常在家，三和跟着他进出。偶尔准才能够逮到他。譬如现在两个人坐在饭桌对面，无言地相对吃饭的时刻。

准夹了一筷子鱼放进三和的碗里，借此打开了话题。

“三和，你的心情我不是不理解。”三和抬起头看着准，“……你喜欢櫂吧。”

“嘛，就是这样。”

如果是Reverse之前的三和大概不会承认吧。现在，三和满脸阴沉，只有看见櫂的时候才会嘴角上扬，看起来快乐一点。Reverse似乎让他失去了像平时一样与别人交流的能力——虽然也让他变得坦率了，能够面对自己的心情。

“你要对櫂告白吗？”

“不会。”三和站起来，碗底空了，“我去找他。”

淡而无味的一顿饭就这样吃完了，准看着三和的背影，若有所思。

准为什么会问这个问题，三和不在意了。现在，他们算是为了櫂共同行动的战友，准的能力很强，三和看着被他Reverse化的Fighter的时候也觉得多为櫂做了点事。但为什么……会变成这样呢——

打开櫂家房间门的时候，三和本来想轻松一些，叫櫂一起出去。但是房间里的响动实在是令人在意，而且原本在家的准也不在。

“櫂？”三和敲了敲门。

“……进来。”对面传过来的声音很小，而且很含糊。这不像是一直以来的櫂。到底发生了什么事？三和几乎是用撞的一样推开了门把手。

门内的景象让他一瞬间失去已经组织好的语言。他找的两个人都在床上，准坐在櫂的床上。他靠在床头，双手抓着床单，正因为舒适而发出很轻微的喘息声，他平坦的小腹正因为深呼吸上下起伏。而櫂正伏在准的腿间，伸出舌头舔舐着准的阴茎。他跪坐着，以前倾的姿势把自己嵌在准的腿间。双手扶着准的阴茎，用舔冰棍的方式来舔人的阴茎。让三和来评判的话，他只觉得这个场景的櫂——太下流了。

——这是怎么回事。三和甚至觉得是不是自己打开错误了。也许退出去重新再开一次门会好一些。但准没有给他这次机会。

“三和。”准的双眼当中似乎有着能将人吸附过来的魔力，但三和只看到了櫂。平时总是板着张脸的櫂也用认真的表情在对待着准的阴茎，这样的场景甚至没有出现在三和的image当中过，“你也要来吗？”

櫂抬起头，随着他抬起头，离准的阴茎远了，唾液从他的唇上连着准的龟头，仿佛他们两人当中多了一层三和所不知道的联系。因着这个场景带来的冲击，三和甚至连准的问题都没能回答。只是无法控制自己地往门内迈了一步。

櫂抬起头。他的表情一如往常，并没有被发现的惊慌或者任何对三和该有的反应。就好像他和准赤裸着身体在床上是一件再正常不过的事情。櫂的眼睛下泛着红色，那是Reverse的标志。Reverse能够让一个人改变到这种程度吗？就连我也可以……三和向前又迈了一步。逐渐接近床边了。他和櫂在这里像普通好朋友一样看电视、吃饭、他对櫂开玩笑——

“三和，你也想？”

櫂问。有一瞬间，在三和脑中的齿轮停止了转动。即使现在的三和能对准说出肯定的答案，却不代表三和能向櫂说出这个肯定的答案。因为我一直对你有那方面的感觉，我一直不只把你当最好的朋友看，因为我对你有欲望——

三和沐浴在准带着笑意和些许嘲讽的眼神之下。他索性闭上眼睛，不去看櫂，重重点了点头。他点头的幅度大到房间里余下的两个人都看得出他回避的态度。虽然他承认了。

“……为什么？”

櫂寻求一个答案。三和想开口却不知道说什么。承认自己有感情说不定比承认自己有欲望更难。欲望可以来自于看到准和櫂的性事带来的冲击，却不能来自于对于櫂本人的持续的渴望。

“我……”三和想找，努力地在找一个理由。因为真正的理由是无法被诉诸于口的。

“……连心也会被扭曲吗。这也不无道理……”

櫂呢喃着。他朝向了三和的方向：“我知道了，来吧。”

在三和的心中有什么正在逐渐破裂。这种东西暧昧不明到他无法抓住一点苗头。看到櫂的时候这种复杂的感情越发沉重了。但是，如果是櫂也点头了的事情，三和没有理由不应承。准似笑非笑地看着三和的脸：“三和，去后面吧。”——你想要的是这个吧。不如说，如果被我先夺走的话会很不舒服。准以审视的目光看着三和与櫂的反应。

櫂没说什么。三和上床的时候床垫晃了一下，因这晃动，櫂把准吞得更深了。准像抚摸情人一样抚摸着櫂的头发，把自己抽出来了一些。

“喏。”准抛过来一个瓶子。性是这么轻易的事情吗？三和跪坐在櫂的背后，把自己的裤头解开的时候都还在想这件事。

“……哈……啊……”准眯着眼睛看着櫂，“虽然不怎么熟练，但是既然是櫂这么做……在视觉上还是太刺激了。也用用舌头吧。”他以完全放松的姿势靠着床头，櫂的头发被他揉得很乱。他的手指插在櫂的头发里，抬起头来看三和。

“……不做吗？”明明一直都想要的。准仿佛向三和暗示着这件事，“……很快就要……了，所以现在尽情享乐不好吗？”

“……”三和用手指沾了一些润滑液。他的手滑在櫂的腿间，就连大腿内侧也湿漉漉的之后才向着接下来要进去的地方而去。其实他早就已经在附近抹了许多，就连自己的阴茎也透着一层光泽。

“……三和。”櫂将准的阴茎吐出来，叫了他一声，“你……”说不定他的性格并没有因为Reverse扭曲。但是櫂亲手将三和变为Reverse斗士，事到如今就算怀有侥幸也没用。

“……我要把手指放进去了，櫂。”三和说，他的手指已经贴上去了，但是在入口停住了，“如果你讨厌的话，我随时会停下。”

“…嗯。”櫂从喉咙里发出声音以表同意。准用龟头蹭着他的嘴唇，櫂看着准的脸，感觉到自己的入口被打开的同时，腰有一种奇怪的酸楚。在这种时候，准并没有看着自己。即使之后当他收回视线，重新看着櫂的时候，那种视线让櫂起鸡皮疙瘩。

即使Reverse之后，三和也绝不愿意做伤害櫂的事情。在得到许可之后，他慢慢把一根手指塞进去。准饶有兴味地看着这两个人的互动。这真有些不可思议，准想，即使Reverse之后也一直抑制着自己，三和平时到底藏着多少别人看不出来的东西呢？在他对待櫂的时候也许可以窥见冰山一角。

“……唔……”被插入手指的时候櫂发出了声音。是因为不习惯吧，即使润滑很足，没有被人进入过的身体也还是想排除所有的异物。

“会痛吗？”三和的语气比起平时平淡了许多。准甚至有些怀念他平时让自己觉得有些吵但温暖的地方了。

“不。”櫂摇头。

“不要只顾着三和，也加我一个吧。”准低下头和櫂接吻。在櫂的口腔中尝到了不知该如何形容的自己的味道。不讨厌。而且这是我也加入了的证明。准不知为何这么想。他们的唾液从两人唇间垂下来，有些滑稽的贴在了櫂的唇角，“……要是你的吻技像牌技一样好就好了，櫂。”

他自觉说了有意思的玩笑话，自己笑了起来。三和不声不响，手指已经加到了三根。他不忘照顾櫂的前面，用湿漉漉的手从龟头摸到卵蛋，满手除了润滑液之外也有櫂的前列腺液。准仿佛觉得接吻游戏很是有意思，又低头堵上櫂的唇。櫂的手捏住的床单，多了好些褶皱，从他的喉咙里发出“嗯……”的声音，准感觉他呼出来的气都比平时要烫些。

“……好紧……櫂，会痛吗？”

“……”櫂摇头。准突然发觉自己也许在最佳观众席上，三和的阴茎已经进入了一半，想必当中是紧得没法动，三和紧张得只能轻轻摆动腰。被这样对待的櫂脸上飘上一抹红。也许櫂也感觉到舒服了——准这样猜测着。

“櫂，还是用手吧。”虽然嘴确实很舒服。准还想再看看这样的场景。

“准，你又为什么？”——为什么想和我做这种事。

“我被三和邀请来的。”准笑着看他，“櫂，三和邀请我做你的伙伴。所以我会是你的伙伴……虽然，原本我就站在你们这边。”

——既然已经这样了，就同化自己吧。櫂从准脸上看到这样的神情。三和在背后压得很深，他搂住了櫂的腰。

“……对不住，櫂。我要换个体位。”他把櫂向上拖，櫂被他抓着到了怀里，双脚大开，但好歹是稳稳坐在三和身上了。由于重力，他不住地想向下滑，最后把三和整根吞了进去。

“哈……唔……”三和发出了舒适的声音。

“也先问问我的意见啊。”准并不介意，虽然有些怨言。他把櫂的手拿起来，把两个人的阴茎贴在一起。两手交叠来手淫的时候就像恋人一样。櫂的技术不好，准想，能做到这个程度已属不易，心理上的刺激远多过身体上的刺激。

“——櫂……！”

三和呼唤着櫂的时候已经不必多说，櫂闭着眼睛，微微张开口，三和的脸也是一样红。他们两人静止了——同时，白色的液体溅在了櫂和准的手上。

等到三和抽出来的时候，櫂似乎有些累。三和在休息的时候，准将手指插进了櫂的入口：“……对不住，櫂。我还没出来。”

他把自己塞进去。里面因为有润滑剂又兼三和的精液，已经湿滑得进去时准就快射了。三和看着他塞进去，只能感受到櫂的身体的温度和准抽插时櫂身体的震颤。他抱着櫂，脸埋在他的肩头，闭上眼睛。很快便感受到櫂的身体轻微的颤抖。三和把手缩回来。……櫂又射了。

把床单和櫂本人清洗完毕塞进被窝之后，三和站在窗边吹风。准也凑到他旁边。他手指间夹着一根烟，三和不知道他居然还抽烟——但想想也很合理，里世界当中抽烟似乎也不算什么大事。三和吸着二手烟却意外平静，这味道很呛，但现在能让他冷静下来。

“为什么你不告诉他，三和？”准问。虽然刚才他似乎知道理由，但他还是想确认一次。

“……他一直以来都是我最好的朋友。”

“你的意思是，即使刚才做了这种事情……”准吐出一团蒙蒙的雾气，看了一眼睡着的櫂。櫂的眼底下一片青黑，“你也觉得你们还只是朋友？”

“……我和櫂……和那家伙除了朋友之外什么都不能做。”三和给自己找借口。是烟的原因，还是准的话的原因？他开始觉得呼吸困难。

“你没有勇气成为他的恋人。”准对他下了审判。

“我会支持他。无论他想做什么，是恋人的话太不方便了。”

准的唇突然压上来。三和想推开他，他渡了一口烟进三和嘴里，有些清爽的味道混着烟味，呛得三和一分开唇就开始咳嗽：“咳咳、咳咳……你在干什么！”

“…我对你……和櫂都有欲望。”准的话题让三和呛得更重了，“我想要你们两个人，在Reverse之后我终于认清了，我以前对你们的关系的羡慕，也有这层意思。”

咳嗽。三和咳得他无法好好处理思绪：“但是……咳咳……”

“我清楚你不会背叛他，三和，否则那就不是你了。……但我的欲望是客观存在的。”准又吻了一次三和，这一次是正常的吻。三和皱着眉头想了想。

“……我还没吻过那家伙。”

他走到床边，蹲下。把自己的唇轻轻压上了櫂的唇，櫂的睫毛动了一下，他看着櫂的睡脸，突然低低地笑了起来：“不妨碍櫂的计划的话，随便。”

然后他站起来去洗澡。准看着他的背影想，即使得到身体也不会得到心灵，这对于三和也是一样的。

END

——你爱着谁吗？

在Link Joker事件解决之后，三和偶尔也会来玩，櫂来得更少。准有时凝望三和的背影时，会突然觉得他爱着谁，但细想这种想法的来源，却不知道。因此准只是笑了笑自己的image力又上一层楼，希望这次能帮助自己战胜櫂，而将这不知所谓的印象抛诸脑后了。

即使曾经有过这样的关系，在面对三和时，櫂仍然落落大方——那是因为当事人除了他之外全部忘了这件事情。他把那次归咎于Reverse之后两人的心灵都被扭曲了。

既然三和是由我Reverse的，那Reverse之后发生的事都应该由我来承担。他越过几张课桌看三和，对方已完全恢复正常，正和女生调笑着。櫂没有拒绝准与三和仅仅是因为这个原因。

“怎么，櫂？又在发呆，走吧，该社团活动了。”

三和走过来拍拍他肩膀，于是这事儿对于櫂来说翻篇了。他没察觉到三和的手在他肩膀上多停留了一下——好像不愿放开一样。


End file.
